


Home

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Blood, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Nudity, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther, to common knowledge, is a land creature by origin. </p><p>Many many years ago, he had been a mighty king, ruling with iron weapons and fear. But in the midst of Uther’s chaotic reign, a sorcerer cursed Uther.</p><p>And now, they were all <i>damned</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "mean manatee!uther who tries to bad all magic and merpeople from the ocean after a sorcerer turned him into a manatee. feel free to add any other characters and/or ships."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Uther, to common knowledge, is a land creature by origin. 

Many many years ago, he had been a mighty king, ruling with iron weapons and fear. But in the midst of Uther’s chaotic reign, a sorcerer  _cursed_  Uther.

And now, they were  _all_  damned.

He gained power in his new monstrous form, almost too easily, and he declared that sea magic and merfolk were to be either felled or destroyed. And so their thriving city, Atlantis crumpled under the raids, blood tinging the water.

Arthur’s mate flees with the others. He carries her eggs, his stomach full and bulging against Merlin’s hand as they wait, hidden in the coral beds.

It’s  _dangerous_  for them both, Arthur’s delicate condition and Merlin, who has magic flowing through his veins and  _charged_  right down to his scales.

“We can’t stay here,” Arthur hisses out in a whisper, teeth gritting.

Merlin hisses back, clear bubbles emerging furiously from his lips, “Then you would like to walk into a bleedin’  _trap_ , is that it?”

“ _Then_   _you go_. Find help. I’ll be alright.”

The look of determination on Arthur’s face is so  _pathetic_  that it’s adorable. 

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Merlin’s hand strokes the top of Arthur’s curved belly, watching the other merman smile and relax “You’re too much of a git to be on your own,” he says. “Someone has to take care of your eggs when they birth.”

“I’m not birthing  _yet_ , you imbecile.”

“Well, you’re big enough for it,” Merlin comments with a widening grin, trying not to laugh when Arthur smacks him  _hard_  with his glimmering red tail.

*

The commotion fades. They swim for as much distance as possible.

*

Uther has taken over leagues of the ocean. It’s no longer safe.

“I can make you human,” the kindly sea-witch tells them, when they’ve taken shelter in Morgana’s caves. “But at _a great cost_  to you both.”

“We’ll do it,” Arthur says, bravely, taking Merlin’s hand. “Whatever it may be.”

The  _sympathy_  in Morgana’s yellow-glowing eyes frightens them.

*

Salty water fills Merlin’s lungs. His body  _twists_  in strange and agonizing ways.

*

He sees Arthur on the water’s surface, kicking his human legs weakly to shore. They’re both naked and shining skin in the sun’s light. 

And Merlin finally  _understands_  the sea-witch’s grief, as Arthur looks down at himself, his genitals semi-erect, and his belly no longer full of precious life.

A long,  _wailing_  cry unlike anything Merlin’s ever heard leaves Arthur’s mouth as he collapses heavily onto land, fists digging into the sand. Merlin’s eyes fill with hot, sliding tears, his body quivering with the remnants of aching pain.

The echo of his sea-magic twinges, reaching to comfort Arthur. Merlin collapses beside him, his legs wobbly, the soles of his feet burning.

*

There’s no pleading with the sea-witch, and no returning to their home.  _Home_  has been overtaken, and they know their friends and family are slaughtered. 

Merlin travels alongside Arthur in the countryside, stealing a horse-drawn carriage and enchanting themselves the human garments they require.

The footman, with a merrily  _stupefied_  gleam in his eye, drives on. Merlin pets Arthur’s hair, wrapping an arm protectively around his mournful, shaking figure.

 _This isn’t over_ , Merlin vows darkly, his irises burning a deep gold.

*


End file.
